Kensi- - -Say Something Please
by Hoosier65
Summary: Kensi chokes at the wrong time. Will the love of her life ever forgive her or take her back. Gotta read it to see it. Rated M for caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is gonna be dark or for a chapter or 2. We'll see where it goes. Takes place after they save Sam and G from the Sub. They both hug Kensi and thank her and then head home. Chapter 1 is long but needed to set up the next few**

**What they all heard**

Deeks walked into OPS hoping for a quiet day. He was thinking the same things he always has. Why is she not

asking me what's wrong? Do they want me full time? I gotta make a decision. When he walked in Granger walked into

the bull pen with Nell and, of all people Jack Simon. He cleared his throat and started "Listen up agents. Director Vance

and I are in agreement to stand up a 3rd team. Mr. Deeks you will partner with Ms. Jones. You have worked together

before and Ms. Blye you will partner with agent Simon as you have 'experience being with him' and all teams should be

up and running immediately. Deeks looked at Granger then Kensi. She was looking at her desk.

"Kensi, are you ok with this" Deeks asked almost pleading her to speak. She just hung her head and said nothing.

**Deeks POV**

What the hell? Why is this happening? Why didn't he talk to Kensi and/or I and give us a choice or talk to the

whole team? Does he want me out? Maybe I should talk to DEA or FBI- -I gotta find someplace I'm wanted and

accepted. Damn Kensi I gave you so many hints and you ignored them.

**Sam's POV**

Damn it what is Granger doing? Why isn't Kensi fighting this? Doesn't she know what he has done for her and

means to the team? He talked to me about what he did in Afghanistan (torture) but he pulled up short. Don't they

realize that he saved us all including Granger and Sabatino? He's worried he can't be a father as he'll turn into his dad.

That's also keeping him away from Kensi. He's afraid he'll hurt her too. Good grief, he wouldn't hurt her if his life

depended on it but she has to be the one to make him understand that. He gave her 4+ years to come around and she

can't even fight for him to stay as her partner? Why weren't we all consulted?

**Nell's POV**

I may have just lost a close friend in Deeks. She isn't even fighting for him. She's hanging Deeks out to dry.

Why? Now I am disappointed in her.

**G's POV**

Deeks is the best thing to happen to us. Why haven't I said something? Why didn't Granger talk to me at least?

**Kensi's POV**

He really did it. I can't force myself to say anything, but why. My god look at him. This could be the final blow.

He has been struggling since I came back. I have been giving him space like he did me. Should I have said something?

He is like a little boy that just had his puppy run over. It's breaking my heart. Why didn't he talk to me? How can I stand

this situation? Guess I'm gonna have to try and make this work as I don't see any options.

**Grangers pov**

I gave Blye the choice a week ago. I told her I would ensure Deeks became and agent. That's a promise Hetti

Extracted from me before she left. I want the current 4 together. They are frustrating but they are the very best. Lately it

seems like she and Deeks are struggling. I hoped this would give her the push to talk to him. The translator filed a report

on the water boarding that "vanished". Deeks did what he had to and saved everyone. That was the mission and orders

were _at ANY cost._ I told him he did good. He would get a commendation if he were an agent. But until he hears it from

G, Sam, and her he won't buy it. Dam those 3. They are hanging a good man out to dry. Why hasn't she spoken up?

**Simon's POV**

I'm in. Now to get things set up and everything and everyone in place. Maybe I can get a lucky to boot.

As Kensi looked down, Deeks looked at Sam and G, even Nell. "Really guys? Not a damn word? Guess that tells

me where I stand with you all and my partner (air quotes) really made her feelings clear." He fairly shouts at her "I WAS

2ND CHOICE ALL ALONG, A TOY TO PASS THE TIME WITH!" That shocked her and she looked up at him. Then she looked

at Sam and G and turned to look at Nell who made it official by turning her back on Kensi. She ran out of the room.

No one moved or said anything for a second as they stared at each other and Granger. No one noticed the smirk

that flashed across Jack's face as he watched everything unfold.

Deeks stood up and said "Guess that cinches it. The votes are counted-all against and none for. I have been

contacted by the FBI, CIA, DEA, and DIA about working for them lately. Lt. Bates has offered me my own unit in major

crimes. At least someone wants me. I will be in early tomorrow to clear my stuff out and turn in the keys etc. I expect

the keys to my bike to be on my desk as I will take it home. If I see any signs of any of you I will not come in. You can

keep my stuff. Just leave the bike and keys out front. I will leave the key." With that he walked over, got "the box"

from Kensi, took it to her desk, slammed it down and said "to Kensi and each one of the rest of you, please put this in a

place where the light don't shine, then go to hell. Oh and you can burn those papers Granger the elite 3 have spoken."

With that he glared at Jack, pushed Granger almost to the point of falling and left. At that point Granger commented

"Really well handled everyone. Have fun with the results." He then turned and almost knocked Nell over as he stomped

off.


	2. Chapter 2-What Happens Next

Deeks was true to his word. At 6:30 am, after a sleepless night waiting for one of them to reach out to him he

walked in to OPS, packed his stuff, got his bike keys and as he started out there was Hetti. She actually had tears in

her eyes. "Kneel down here and give me a hug Marty." As he did she said "you really were my favorite but don't tell

anyone. Don't forget us. This is far from over, I promise." As he stood up he had tears streaming down his face.

"I tried Hetti. With all I had. I dropped every hint I could. I really tried" he sobbed again.

Hetti responded by saying "The whole reason I let Eric send you that picture was to get that response. We all

believed she was alive and they all needed help. You got it for them. That is what counted."

"Yeah, well they need that pointed out to them. Sam knew what happened and he didn't even share it. The

other 2 never cared enough to ask. Hetti, I am tired of being beaten down and being someone's 2nd best. It's time to

take care of #1. I can't do that here. I am so sorry. I wanted to stay but the team chose to let me go."

"No Mr. Deeks, they chose to not fight Granger that is far worse. They will be set straight, if Sam hasn't already."

After Deeks left the rest of the employees started to wander in. They all saw Hetti and were elated to see her

back. She called the 6 (Granger, G, Sam, Kensi, Nell and Eric) to a meeting and closed the door. When she turned, she

saw 4 of them on one side of the long table, Granger at the other end and Kensi, alone on the other side. Kensi also

noticed that and put her head on the table not willing or able to look at them.

Hetti growled "Let me start by saying how truly disappointed I am in each and every one of you. You let

someone who I care about very much and who cares about each of you like you were his real family walk away feeling

worthless. He has been there before but this time he may not come back. That will always be on you." She then told

them about showing him the picture which caused Kensi to gasp. She explained what Deeks did to the cleric and how he

stopped and finally reminded them who saved their butts in Afghanistan without a thank you. She concluded "Now you

will all live with the consequences. Granger offered him the opportunity to sign the papers to be an agent and stay here

as Kensi's partner. His answer was that he needed to ask all of you if that is what you wanted. That was the plan 4

yesterday but you voted with your silence. Granger wanted him to stay and was prepared to pair Jack and Nell if that is

what you wanted. Had he waited one more day you might have kept Deeks but he didn't get a chance to tell you he

planned to become an agent if that is what you wanted. Now get the hell out of my sight and go to work. Jack gets Deeks

old seat. We will figure out something for Nell and the agent to be determined soon. There will not be a liaison position

as LAPD has told us to 'go stick it'. You have a case-go."

**4 months later**

It's 6:00 am and Deeks is dressing for a 2nd interview with DIA. He has been thru the first round and really liked

what he heard from them. Hands on police work, face to face interviews, investigating-all he was looking for. Great toys

and support staff and they wanted him. A slice of heaven. THEY. WANTED. HIM. Then he also thought about the offer

that Lt. Bates made. His own unit would be stood up-LAPD anti terrorism task force. That also sounded good. But was he

ready to lead a 30 person unit including support staff?

At that moment his phone rang. He notice it was a blocked caller id, not unusual he thought, "Go for lonely

boy". What he heard buckled his knees. Kensi's voice sounding weak and timid and saying "help me Marty I'm at home

and hurt bad." Her voice was a bare whisper.

**Who is he and what did he do-more importantly why? My weird mind had to end it here, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Case

**NOW WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED**

Deeks was up and out of the house as if shot from a cannon. It would still take 25 minutes to get there. Kensi

was setting on the bed, clothes ripped mostly off. He had beaten her, choked her to the point of passing out and then

he raped her-roughly. Later she regained her composure and realized what needed to be done. Deeks-no way Sam and

G hear about this yet. It will hurt Shaggy but he can handle it. I want him to do the investigating on this and no one else.

We can discuss that and I have so much to tell him. I should have called him before now. As she was thinking this she

was also putting on sweats and a hoodie, but no underwear. She would get her go bag when they left. She was

making sure to preserve evidence. He had not used protection so she took special steps to insure his DNA was

preserved. Finally, she remembered that Deeks knew where the audio and video surveillance tapes were.

He came roaring in (she was glad she remembered to unlock the door) and found her sitting on the bed. She

very carefully recapped all the events-Jack stopping by, dropping of files and leaving. Taking 3 swallows of beer and

waking up in bed as well as all the rest. She told him her wishes for the investigation. He agreed but tears were forming.

She could see the rage in his eyes then his concern for her. He said "Ok, that's enough for now. I will run the crime scene

myself. No one else needs to." Just then "Marty, it's Dani" came from outside the door. He told Kensi it was a friend of

his who worked night shift and drove a black and white. She would take Kensi to the hospital and check her in under the

alias of Melissa Warring, from their time together as a couple undercover. He also told her he would stop and fill Hetti.

Hetti would cover for Kensi as needed. As she left, he proceeded to begin processing the scene.

4 hours later Deeks finished the crime scene. He had everything bagged and tagged all evidence collected

including audio and video feeds for the last 18 hours. He also downloaded copies to his laptop. He then called Hetti and

said "I need to see you, Sam and Nell at the boatshed in 20. It's about Kensi. She is ok but at the hospital. This is time

critical Hetti. I will make it clear at the boatshed. Hetti advised the 2 agents and also established covers for all 3

(including Kensi). He got a text that Id'd the fingerprint and therefore, the rapist. Soon he had DNA confirmation.

Sam said "What are you doing here Deeks-you left us, remember?"

"As I recall you all but chased me out but that's a story for later, now listen." He then related everything about

what had happened. His voice almost broke 2 or 3 times. He told them about some related pieces of this whole event

and ended by saying. "Hetti, I will need Nell to run some phone traces that LAPD cannot get access to. There is a terrorist

cell planning to kill the Vice President when he gets here in 48 hours. I have it narrowed down to 2 suspects for the head

of the cell. Kensi's attacker was one of the two. Have you noticed the Jihadist Terrorist Front has been growing stronger

and getting all the funding? At the same time, between the Feds and local leo's we have wrapped up a bunch of other

terror cells. Someone is selling them out." I have to get all of this wrapped up by the time the VP arrives in 48 hours.

Sam, at a point in time, if my best guess is correct; you, G and everyone else will be there for the takedown. You have to

promise me he is mine. You will understand then, but trust me and make me that promise now!" He didn't tell them the

Perp's name. Sam nodded but added "you gonna be able to handle him by yourself?"

Deeks response was "Do you know Cordell Walker?" He was grinning. "How about Chuck Norris? He is a friend

of mine. He's been working with me 2 hours at a time, minimum 3 days a week as repayment for me handling a scam he

got caught up in. Someone got hold of all his info. Now Hetti, you can tell everyone about Kensi and go see her. She will

stay there until I get there. When I do, I need the room one last time. How long do you need?"

"Give us 2 hours she said and texted the group. Sam, Nell, we will leave right now." As they left, they all thought

Deeks' demeanor has changed a bunch. And it was definitely for the better.

"You will have all the data in an email when you get back to ops Nell. I need you to connect the phone dots."

A little over 2 hours later Deeks walked into Kensi's hospital room. "Please, it's time to go so I can get her out of

here. You know how she hates hospitals. True to form, as he left, G shot him a glare. He proceeded to update her on the

case, fingerprints, tapes etc. and also gave her the info. on the planned terrorist action. One of the two suspects I have it

down to works at NCIS Kensi and I gotta get this solved in 40 hours. I need you to hang in there and act like you don't

know that. I didn't tell Hetti, Sam or Nell that the person was at OSP. I will see to your release and will keep in touch.

Your ride home is outside. Be safe Fern. He had refrained from telling her who his #1 suspect was as he was afraid to

loose her and her cooperation. When he started out Kensi said "Shaggy wait. We HAVE to talk. I can't take it anymore."

"Are you sure?" he said. "Wouldn't it be better to wait till the case is over? I promise I will talk to you and will

communicate since I agree we gotta talk."

Kensi replied, with a coy little smile and twisting her pony tail "Ok but I AM going to get you back to NCIS as my

partner and- - -er, ah- - I can't deal with Jack. I told him in Afghanistan there was nothing left between him and me. You

were the one man who has never left me. DO. NOT. MAKE. ."

As Deeks left, a smile and a tear both were on his face. Why couldn't she have said that then? Oh well, Marty be

happy for small favors. Just don't screw it up.

They were down to the final 4 hours. Nell and Eric hadn't slept. G was puzzled what all the fuss was and Sam

was trying not to let the cat out of the bag. "Damn it to hell" Nell literally screamed. Eric actually jumped out of his

chair at the outburst. She never cusses he thought.

"What" he asked. "Nell talk to me. You are working on something by yourself and have been for almost 36

hours." She wanted his help so she thought a second and then after securing a pinky promise of silence, explained all

to him. He thought for a moment and said "Ok, we know A + B = C, right?" Getting a nod from Nell he went on "Since we

can't find B, we can work back using B = C – A. Start with the Afghan # and work backward. Take your pick. I will work

from the other direction and we meet at B and take him/her down. What say?"

**AND THEN- - -AND THEN- - - STAY TUNED**


	4. Chapter 4-The solution and more

"Eric Beale, you REALLY ARE smarter than me-shows how important IQ's are! Let's do this. 2 hours later while

they were both typing they yelled in unison, "its agent Simon, you call Deeks, I'll tell Hetti." Looking at each other, they

took a second to laugh then Eric dialed Deeks and Nell left to find Hetti and Sam.

In response to Hetti's question, Nell responded "110%, we triple checked everything. We have logged it, saved

copies and sent a set to Deeks with chain of custody forms attached signed by both of us and two other techs as

witnesses." As she was setting there, Deeks called. "You are on speaker Det., Nell and Sam are here. He then walked

them thru how he wanted to proceed. "I will fill in Kensi. She is planning on coming back to work tomorrow. "Let's plan

on 2:00 if no cases come up. That way he rots in some drunk tank lock up till Monday when he can be arraigned. Not

that I wish him bad or anything. Remember our deal Sam. Please fill in anyone else who needs to know. Especially G he

will be ready to hang him."

"Ok Shaggy, if your sure" Sam promised.

Hetti said "I have been assured by a Texas Ranger friend of mine that Mr. Deeks is more than capable of

handling it. In fact he said he wanted a tape of it when I explained the situation. His response was a chuckle and 'Well

he has shown Deeks how he wants to die. Marty just might oblige him and make no mistake. He is quite capable.' So

Mr. Hanna please be sure all is ready."

At 2:00 pm Friday, Hetti said, agents we have a conference call with Det. Deeks coming in. I believe he has

some news of interest.

The monitor in the bull pen flashed on and Deeks said "Hi guys. I am advising you, per our agreement that as of

1100 hours today, we have taken down 5 members of the local cell of the Jihadist Terrorist Front. The VP is safe and

asked me to pass on his thanks for your part in this whole thing. When confronted with Gitmo, one of them folded like

a cheap suit and gave up the leader of the cell, our inside man and Kensi's attacker. I am on my way to his place to

pick him up now. With luck he will resist. Stay tuned mouseketeers. Signing off now."

"Alright" said Sam. He looked at Kensi and said "I know it doesn't erase what happened but the fact that it was

Marty that got him and also solved your attack seems almost like street justice to me. Hope he is careful."

As he said that, Jack said, "Guys since we've got no cases I have some things to handle. Do you mind if I split and

come in tomorrow and finish the paperwork?" No one objected and as he walked between the 2 desks toward the

exit, Deeks came around the corner. "Jack Simon you are under arrest for treason, attempted assassination of the VP

of the United States, attacking a federal agent, and attempted murder and rape of said agent. But most of all for really,

really pissing me off. You had the best job in the world. Spending all day with a woman most men would kill for. You left

her once and she took you back as a partner and you were too stupid to do the right thing. Now turn around, on your

knees, hands over your head and cross your legs." Deeks was showing no sign of a gun so Jack started to obey and then

lunged at Deeks. He was expecting it. All 3 agents saw a big smile come across Deeks lips. G said "Sam what am I

missing?"

Sam said "Get some popcorn and enjoy the show." Kensi looked baffled and Sam answered "trust your training."

Jack charged Deeks who simply stood there. As Jack neared Deeks shifted his weight slightly and side stepped

Jack while throwing a right to Jacks kidneys. Jack turned, assumed a fighting stance and started to move in. Deeks

remained completely relaxed and when Jack's eyes widened showing a punch was coming, Marty stepped inside the

blow, locked up the arm and threw a knee to a very tender spot on Jack who immediately bent over. Deeks moved in,

stood Jack up and started raining punches to his jaw and stomach. Sam yelled out "Oh my Deeks stop before you hurt

him" but never moved, a big grin on his face. Finally Sam went over and wrapped his arms around Deeks and walked him

away. After he cooled off he walked back over and cuffed him. Jack looked at everyone and said "You saw that, I can

claim police brutality."

G said "Sam did you see what happened while I was doing paperwork?" What about you Kens?" Both agents just

shook their heads. Deeks had called in 2 uniforms to take Jack to holding. He then walked over and sat down at his old

spot next to Sam.

"Still feels like home. So do we need to talk about any details of the case or are we done here?"

Kensi piped up and said "Nothing about the case, but we have a big issue to talk about. Seems we have lost a

Shaggy haired agent someplace and need him back. I am sorry for not speaking up. I have no idea what dumb and

dumber here were thinking. I need you as my partner and I need you in my life full time. To hell with the rest, if we

can't be together as a couple and as partners then we'll find someplace where we can."

Sam jumped in "Whoa Kens, you aren't going anywhere and neither is he. When I found out all the details about

this operation from him I then met privately with Hetti and requested some action on her part if Shaggy could pull this

off. He called it every step of the way and what he did to Jack made this old SEAL proud. Hetti, do you have it all?"

Hetti walked in and said "Detective Deeks raise your right hand and repeat after me." After administering the

NCIS oath, she handed Deeks a file. "Please sign the letter of resignation and the application Mr. Deeks."She then turned

to the agents and said, Marty talked to me about the same thing. He has already verbally given Lt. Bates his resignation.

Director Vance has signed off and given his blessing plus he told me to tell agent Deeks that FLETC has been waived due

to his performance while a liaison for LAPD and he wishes you and Ms. Blye the best. He also expects an invitation to the

wedding." With that she handed Deeks his NCIS badge and cred's. "Oh" added Hetti "and there will be no probation

period or 'probie harassment'. I do think he's been there and done that for long enough." With that Hetti walked out of

the bullpen and slowly let a big grin cross her face.

Sam said, "Wetting down on G and I, let's go. Someone call the wonder twins."

"We're right here "said Eric as they stood on the lower landing to the stairs.

"Hey, thanks you guys, you came thru like champs" said Deeks.

They just smiled and nodded and walked toward the door. Deeks smiled, took Kensi's hand and said "Told ya

it's a love story."

**FADE TO BLACK. ALL IS WELL THAT ENDS WELL**


End file.
